Because Chocolate
by Aozora Quarix
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Mello, anak penggila coklat yang mendapatkan suatu musibah besar baginya dan tidak bagi orang lain. RnR, please? Chapter 2 update!
1. Prolog

Semoga fic Ao-chan rame..

Abisnya, fic Ao-chan yang Junjou Romantica kaga laku sama sekali!

Ternyata, Naruto itu emang banyak peminatnya..

Ckckck, ya dah, met baca yah!

* * *

_**Title:**_ Because Chocolate

_**Summary:**_ Mello, anak penggila coklat yang mendapatkan suatu musibah besar baginya dan tidak bagi orang lain.

**_Disclaimer:_ **Bukan punya Ao-chan lho, punya-nya Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata!

_**Pair:**_ Matt x Mello.

* * *

_**Mello's POV**_

Namaku Mello. Aku anak laki-laki berumur 14 tahun. Aku anak yatim piatu dan sekarang tinggal di suatu panti asuhan bernama Wammy's House. Aku anak kedua paling terpandai di Wammy's House! Haha! Sedangkan yang pertama adalah Near. Aku benci Near! Dia pengganggu. Karena ada dia aku tidak bisa jadi penerus L, orang yang kukagumi. Kegemaranku tentu saja makan coklat dan warna rambutku pirang.

"Mello, temani aku main game yuk!" ucap seorang anak berambut merah sembari masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Namanya Matt. Ia lebih muda dariku satu tahun. Dia sahabat karibku, lebih tepatnya sih orang yang kusukai. Apa? Yak! Kalian benar, aku sebenarnya gay! Matt belum tahu aku mencintainya. Jika aku bilang suka ke dia, bisa-bisa aku dicap anak aneh oleh teman-teman.

"Iya-iya." jawabku dengan malas.

"Yay!" teriaknya kesenangan.

Asalkan kalian tahu saja, Matt itu orang ketiga terpintar di Wammy's House. Dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk melebihi nilaiku. Makanya, aku suka dengan anak ini. Lagipula, dia orangnya sangat baik kepadaku dan selalu mengalah kepadaku, walaupun aku lebih tua dibandingkannya. Pokoknya benar-benar nyaman deh dekat dengannya! Ngomong-ngomong, dia itu seorang maniak game lho! Bagaimana ya dia bisa jadi orang ketiga terpintar di Wammy's House padahal tiap hari kerjaannya hanya main game? Sudahlah, mungkin dia memang sudah pintar dari sananya.

"Oi, Mello! Kau lama sekali." kata Matt.

"Iya, sabar sedikit dong." jawabku sembari menggigit coklat yang ada di tanganku.

Aku memasuki aula yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak bersama Matt. Ada yang bermain piano, ada yang bermain congklak(?), ada yang bermain video games, dan ada... Near! Near sedang asyik dengan puzzle-nya seperti biasa. Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar dengannya.

"Ayo, Mello! Kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Matt sembari menunjuk layar TV.

Oh, ternyata dia sedang menyuruhku memilih salah satu karakter yang akan kupakai untuk melawannya.

"Aku pilih yang ini deh." kataku.

"Kalau begitu aku pilih yang ini!" katanya.

Kami bermain hingga malam dan lupa waktu.

Duh, kok tiba-tiba tangan kanan ku gatal-gatal yah? Apa ini? Kok ada bintik-bintik merah di tanganku?

"Lho, Mello? Kok daritadi garuk-garuk tanganmu terus? Panu-an yah?" ledek Matt.

"Enak saja! Mana aku tahu! Tiba-tiba gatal sendiri dan ada bintik merah." jawabku.

"Sini ku lihat." kata Matt sembari menyentuh tanganku dan memperhatikannya.

Wah!!! Jarakku dengan jaraknya dekat sekali!  
_  
Deg! Deg!_

Semoga dia tidak dengar suara degup jantungku yang kencang sekali.

Dia melepaskan tanganku dan melihat ke arahku.

"Wah, Mello! Mukamu merah sekali! Jangan-jangan demam!" kata sembari memegang jidatku.

"A-aku tidak demam! Kau yang demam kali!" kataku sembari menepis tangannya.

"Haha, kan aku cuman nanya." kata Matt tertawa kecil.

"Aku mau masuk kamar dulu. Bye!" kataku sambil pergi keluar ruangan.

Aduh, tambah gatal nih. Kenapa yah? Ah, paling-paling besok juga sudah sembuh. Aku mau tidur dulu ah.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam kamarku sambil menggigit sebatang coklat.

_**End of Mello's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_Yak, bersambung!

Semoga yang udah liet prolog-nya mau nunggu kelanjutannya yah!

Awas lho kalo ga nunggu chapter 2-nya! *Sambil nodong pake pisau* (Readers lempar sepatu, Author lari antah berantah)

Makasih yang udah mau baca fic ini!

Rippiu kalo anda ikhlas!! ^^


	2. Bukan penyakit?

Chapter 2!!!!!

Di sini ketahuan kenapa Mello gatel-gatel..

Widih, ternyata ada juga yang mau review!

Ao-chan terharu!!!

Makasih yang udah review.. ^^

Met baca!

* * *

_Kring.. kring.. kring.._

Mello membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mengambil jam weker yang berada di atas mejanya.

Dengan kasar, Mello mematikan jam wekernya.

_Jam 8, _batinnya singkat.

Mello menaruh kembali jam wekernya dan mengambil handuk bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian, Mello keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wangi yang harum sekali.

_Periksa buku dulu deh, _batin Mello lagi.

Mello mengambil tasnya dan mengacak isinya.

"Mello!" teriak Matt sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Mello.

"Matt, jangan berisik! Pagi-pagi saja sudah berisik!" omel Mello.

"Hehe, maaf deh. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi malam kau habis perang yah?" tanya Matt asal.

"Perang? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mello sembari mengacak kembali tasnya.

"Habis kamarmu seperti habis perang dunia ke 3!" jawab Matt.

Mello langsung melempar bantal ke muka Matt.

"Kalau kau berisik meningan keluar deh!" kata Mello.

"Haha, galak banget pagi-pagi. Lagi datang bulan yah?" tanya Matt asal lagi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Mello langsung mendorong Matt keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Matt hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya yang sedang jengkel.

"Pagi-pagi udah cari ribut." gumam Mello sambil menggigit sebatang coklatnya.

Sesudah membereskan kamarnya yang diakui oleh Mello sendiri seperti perang dunia ke 3, Mello keluar kamar bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

"Hai! Lama banget! Aku sudah tunggu lama nih." kata Matt.

"Iya, iya, maafkan aku." kata Mello malas.

"Mello, tanganmu masih merah tuh!" kata Matt sembari menunjuk tangan temannya.

"Iya, tau nih. Sudah tidak begitu gatal sih, tapi masih ada bintik-bintik merah." jawab Mello sembari menggigit coklatnya.

"Lapor aja ke !" usul Matt.

"Ga mau ah, males!" jawab Mello.

"Ayolah Mello! Nanti kalau kulitmu tambah parah bagaimana?" tanya Matt.

"Masa bodo." jawab Mello.

"Mello, Matt, ayo masuk kelas! Nanti kalian terlambat!" kata seorang guru perempuan.

"Yes, ma'am!" jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Pokoknya kau harus melapor ke ." kata Matt berbisik ke Mello kemudian Matt langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Matt terus melirik ke arah Mello.

_Tuk_

Sebuah kertas kecil mendarat di atas meja Mello.

_Apa ini? _batin Mello.

Mello membuka kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang berada di sana.

_Kau harus melapor ke ! by Matt._

_Anak itu lagi, _batin Mello.

Mello tersenyum senang karena orang yang ia cintai peduli dengannya.

_Kring.. kring.. kring.._

Bel usai pelajaran berbunyi.

Anak-anak gembira karena pelajaran sudah usai dan mulai keluar dari kelas termasuk Matt dan Mello.

"Mello! Ayolah, lapor ke !" paksa Matt.

"Iya, iya! Aku akan ke ruangan . Kau temani aku yah." jawab Mello.

"Sip!" kata Matt.

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan ke ruangan dan mengetuk pintunya.

_Tok.. tok.._

"Masuk." sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam.

"Oh, Matt dan Mello. Ada perlu apa?" tanya ramah.

"Begini , kulit Mello dari kemarin muncul bintik merah dan gatal-gatal tanpa sebab." kata Matt.

melihat tangan Mello dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita ke dokter?" usul .

"Apa!? Aku tidak mau!" tolak Mello.

"Sudahlah Mello, kau harus ke dokter! Jangan bilang lho kalau kau takut disuntik!" usil Matt.

"Siapa yang takut? Baiklah, nanti sore aku akan ke dokter." kata Mello.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kalian berdua kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing." kata .

"Baik, ." kata Matt sedangkan Mello hanya diam saja.

"Oi, Mello-Jello-Marshmellow! Kenapa kau dari diam saja?" tanya Matt iseng.

"Ga apa-apa. Cuman lagi mikir aja." kata Mello datar.

"Sebelum ke dokter, main game dulu yuk!" ajak Matt.

"Engga ah, males!" jawab Mello.

"Oi, Mello!" teriak Matt, tetapi Mello tidak mau menengok dan terus berjalan ke dalam kamarnya.

_Sial, sebenarnya aku sakit apa sih? Kenapa harus ke dokter segala? _batin Mello.

Sorenya, Mello ikut ke dokter spesialis kulit.

Dokter tersebut mengambil sampel darah Mello.

"Nanti akan saya kabari lagi. Sekarang anda boleh pulang." kata dokter itu ramah.

"Terima kasih, dok." jawab ramah juga, sedangkan mulut Mello manyun.

Mereka berdua pulang kembali ke Wammy's House.

"Mello!!!!!!!" teriak Matt ketika melihat Mello kembali dan langsung memeluk Mello.

"Mello!! Bagaimana kata dokter?" tanya Matt.

Mello yang mukanya memerah langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Matt.

"Ngapain sih peluk-peluk!?" omel Mello gengsi, padahal sebenarnya Mello ingin dipeluk lagi sama Matt. *Author mau dibunuh sama Mello*

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa kok. Apa kata dokter?" tanya Matt.

"Entahlah. Katanya nanti aku mau dikabari lagi." jawab Mello.

"Main game yuk!" ajak Matt.

"Di mana-mana otakmu game terus." jawab Mello.

"Haha, kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja!" kata Matt sembari menarik tangan Mello.

"Ayo kita main game!!" kata Matt sembari memasuki aula.

Mereka berdua bermain game lagi sampai jam 7 malam.

_Lama sekali kabar dari dokter tadi, _batin Mello.

"Mello." panggil seorang pria tua dari belakang Mello.

"Ada apa, ?" jawab Mello.

"Ayo, ikut aku ke ruanganku. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang kulitmu itu." jawab .

Mello dan pergi ke ruangan . Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, Matt mengendap-endap mengikuti mereka berdua.

Pintu ditutup dan Matt menempelkan telinganya di pintu ruangan .

"Mello, sebenarnya kulitmu itu tidak terkena penyakit apa-apa." kata .

_Yes! Kedengaran jelas! _batin Matt senang.

"Jadi kenapa kulitku gatal-gatal?" tanya Mello bingung.

"Kau ternyata ada alergi terhadap coklat." jawab .

"Apa!!???" teriak Mello kaget.

"Apaa!!???" timbrung Matt sembari berlari memasuki ruangan .

"Matt!? Ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Mello.

"Hehe, aku tidak sengaja mendengar dari luar." jawab Matt.

", memangnya tidak ada obatnya?" tanya Matt.

"Kata dokter, di kawasan sini tidak ada. Obatnya ada di kawasan Asia." jawab .

"Untuk sementara, dokter memberikan obat bedak agar gatal dan bintik merahmu berkurang." tambah sembari memberikan obat bedak tersebut ke Mello.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi ya, ." kata Matt sembari menarik Mello keluar.

Mello hanya terdiam sembari memandang obat bedak tersebut.

Mereka berdua memasuki kamar Mello.

"Hoi, Mello! Kenapa bengong saja?" tanya Matt santai.

Terlihat beberapa urat kemarahan ada di jidat Mello.

"Kau masih tanya kenapa!? Sudah tau aku sedang dalam musibah bukannya hibur aku!" omel Mello.

"Maaf, maaf. Kau mau ku hibur bagaimana?" tanya Matt.

"Ya sudah. Kalau kau mau hibur aku, cium aku saja!" jawab Mello asal-asalan.

Tiba-tiba, Matt langsung mencium bibir Mello dan tersenyum.

"Sudah tuh." senyum Matt.

Mello masih bengong karena ciuman yang diberikan Matt tadi.

Tiba-tiba mukanya memerah.

"Hwa!? Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Mello.

"Tadi kan kau minta dicium. Sekarang kenapa kau yang tanya?" tanya Matt.

Mello tidak bisa menjawab. Mukanya kini tambah merah. Semerah buah strawberry.

"Padahal.... tadi itu ciuman pertamaku." kata Mello sambil menunduk.

"Tadi juga ciuman pertamaku kok! Kenapa? Mau lagi?" tanya Matt usil.

Mendengar kata tersebut, muka Mello memerah lagi.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" teriak Mello sembari mendorong Matt keluar kamarnya.

"Oi, Mello! Tadi cuman bercanda kok!" kata Matt sambil berusaha masuk kembali ke kamar Mello.

Percuma, Mello mengunci kamarnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku minta maaf deh! Aku ingin tidur dulu yah! Sampai ketemu besok." kata Matt.

Di dalam kamar, Mello sedang terdiam di atas ranjangnya sambil memegang bibirnya.

Mukanya kembali memerah ketika mengingat peristiwa tadi.

_Bodoh. Tidur ah, _batin Mello dengan muka merahnya sembari menarik selimutnya.

* * *

Chapter 2 ini saya tutup dengan muka Mello yang merah! *Author digeplak Mello*

Maaf yah rada-rada lama update chapter ini, soalnya ga tau napa selera buat nulis Ao-chan akhir-akhir ini menghilang.

Buat yang request fic Akatsuki juga maaf yah, soalnya Ao-chan belom bikin fic-nya.

Makasih yang udah mau baca dan jangan lupa review!

Nonton The Master 3 dulu deh~

Hehe..

Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^


End file.
